As new network architecture of mobile communications, a relay network is accepted by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (The 3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP) and is one of key technologies of a Long Term Evolution-Advanced (Long Term Evolution-Advanced, LTE-A) system.
In the relay network, a base station and one or more relay nodes (Relay Node, RN) are deployed at the same time in a relay cell. The relay node is connected to the base station through radio resources. A user equipment (User Equipment, UE) may be directly connected to the base station to access the network; alternatively, the user equipment may also be connect to the relay node and then access the network through the base station, that is, the user equipment accesses the network in a two-hop link manner. With the deployment of the relay node, the relay cell can improve the channel capacity of the user equipment and especially the channel capacity of an edge user equipment, reduce space loss of the radio resources, and increase a signal-to-noise ratio. Therefore, the system capacity of the entire relay network is improved.
In the relay cell, the radio resources between the base station and the user equipment, between the base station and the relay node, and between the relay node and the user equipment are collectively referred to as resources in the relay cell. Compared with a traditional cell with a single base station, the relay cell has a two-hop link. The user equipment can access the network in a two-hop link manner. Therefore, the resource allocation in the relay cell is greatly different from the resource allocation in the traditional cell with a single base station. At present, there is no solution that can implements effective allocation of the resources in the relay cell and satisfies the requirements for multiple key performance indicators (Key Performance Indicators, KPIs) of the system, such as user fairness and system capacity.